


Laundry Day

by emmawicked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Laundry, Patient Reader, Romance, clueless samandriel, cute clueless samandriel, he's my baby and the writers kill him, kiss, screw you too writers who kill all my favs, what canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmawicked/pseuds/emmawicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel has no idea how to do laundry, so you teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

“Samandriel,” you called from your room, your voice resigned, “Can you come here please?” Soon you heard the creak of his footsteps as he entered your room. Ever since you and the boys had rescued Samandriel from Crowley- who you swore you were going to kill for hurting Samandriel- he'd taken to living with you guys in the bunker. 

“Yes, y/n?” He asked innocently. You held up a pair of bright pink panties that definitely weren't supposed to be that color. 

“What's this?” Samandriel looked confused. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowing and you had to fight the slight smile that came to your lips at the adorable sight. 

“These are supposed to be white, and a little birdie told me you did laundry last.” Well, you weren't sure if Dean was actually telling the truth but you knew neither of the boys would willingly do laundry- they always forced it on you, a fact that greatly irritated you. You suspected they made you do it because you were sole female in their friend group. Who was alive. 

Samandriel's bemused expression faded into guilt. 

“I'm sorry, y/n,” he said earnestly, looking down at his feet, “I just saw how you always have to do it and I thought you could use some help. It looked easy the way you do it.” His guilty admittance did nothing but melt your heart. The angel was too adorable for his own good. 

“It's alright Samandriel,” you reassured, gently resting your hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find an affectionate smile on your face. “But next time, make sure to sort colors.” Samandriel's face broke out in a dimpled grin. 

“Okay, y/n. Can you show me how?” You blinked. 

“Now?” You questioned incredulously. 

“Yes!” He said happily. You doubted you'd ever seen someone this excited about laundry before. Shaking your head affectionately, you lead Samandriel to the laundry room with him trailing behind you like a lost puppy. You supposed that his interest in laundry stemmed by his fascination with humans. When you first met Samandriel, first you had been surprised by how... nice he was. Most of the angels you met- save Cas- had been dicks. Even Cas had been a little dick-ish at first until he fell in love with Dean, even if neither of them knew it yet. But Samandriel was just good, something you had remained doubtful of for a very long time just because in your experience, no one or nothing wanted to help without wanting something in return. 

“...first you have to sort by color- lights, whites, and darks,” you started explaining to Samandriel. The angel listed intently as you explained how to wash delicates and how you are supposed to wash darks with cold water and lights with warm. He looked at you with his wide blue eyes as you talked, like you were the most fascinating person alive.

Suddenly, Samandriel leaned forward and touched your lips to his as you were explaining how to put liquid detergent in the machine. 

The kiss was awkward, your teeth clacked together painfully and it was clear Samandriel had zero experience with kissing, something that didn’t surprise you. But it was still happening, and you froze in shock with your eyes wide in surprise. After a moment, Samandriel pulled away and looked at you curiously with eyes that were so blue they seemed to suck the color out of the sky. 

“What was that?” You questioned breathlessly. Your heart was pounding in your chest like it wanted to break free from its imprisonment in your rib cage. 

“Dean said to do that when you like someone,” he said in a matter of fact tone. When you did not respond, he seemed to wilt and his eyes were downcast. “Why? Did you not like it?” You rushed to reassure him. 

“No!” You said quickly, taking his hands in yours, “I loved it. I- I just had no idea you felt that way about me.” A slight smile crossed Samandriel's face. 

“Neither did I,” he admitted, before looking up at me with a deeply serious expression on his face.

“Y/n,” he sighed, struggling to find words to explain his thoughts to you, “I am an angel, you know that.”

“Yes,” you answered slowly. Of course you knew he was an angel, if he wasn’t there was little chance the two of you would’ve ever met. 

“I feel like you and the Winchesters forget sometimes,” Samandriel continued. His voice was frustrated and he ran a hand haphazardly through his hair. “Angels… we don’t love. At least, not in the way humans do. We don’t have rings, or flowers, or special holidays. It’s hard to have love when you’re all related to each other. Until now, I’d always thought that love wasn’t something angels could do, only humans had the emotion. But when I met you I realized that love wasn’t something passed down or encoded in you from birth… it’s learned. And you taught it to me.”

Your breath hitches at his speech, your heart full to burst with the weight of your love for this impossible, immortal creature. 

“Samandriel…” You murmured reverently. You couldn’t think of anything to say in response. Shifting closer to him, you kissed him sweetly. Your fingers trailed up his spine and he shivered, encouraging him to do it to you and gained the same response. You wove your fingers in his hair and tugged lightly, drawing a soft moan from Samandriel. 

“Y/n…” Samandriel seemed to be at the same loss for words as you. 

“Ugh! Guys!” Dean yelled from the doorway, “Can you at least not do it on the floor where anybody could walk in?” The two of you broke apart- startled- albeit you wearing a smug grin. 

“Why, Dean?” You questioned, “Jealous? You know you have an angel of your own, all you’d have to do is cal-”

“Shut up!” You laughed as Dean flipped you off and left, dumping his laundry on the floor for you inevitably to do later. You turned around to see Samandriel standing guiltily in the corner. 

“Sorry Dean!” He called nervously down the hall. There was no response except for the sound of a slammed door. You both winced at the sound before catching sight of one another and smiling. 

“Do you want to learn more about ‘human stuff’?” You questioned slyly, stepping forward and pressing yourself against Samandriel and looping your arms around his neck. You were laying it on a little thick, but you knew Samandriel got your drift because his eyes widened and his pupils had grown until they eclipsed the blue. 

“Only if you’re the teacher,” he said. You cracked a grin and lead him toward your bedroom. Looks like school was going to last a long time.


End file.
